


MMA RPs 2.0

by flickawhip



Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: I lost track.Ooops?Enjoy or nah.
Relationships: Julianna Pena/Karol Rosa, Lacey Ryan/Kay Hansen, Rose Namajunas/Drea Stockton





	1. Lacey Ryan/Kay Hansen Part 1

MMA star Kaylyn Susan Hansen known by just Kay was an Invicta Fighter that proved herself in the cage, she was also one of many of the shemales in the business "Izzie invited us to go see her and Kay Lee's new place..." wearing a blue bikini then running and diving into the pool  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"Oh, are we saying yes?" Lacey Ryan was smirking as she emerged from the house. "Showoff."  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
"yup we could go" pushing her hair back smiling "says the hottie with the sexy body and the diving board flips"  
grabbing and tossing the balls for the Bruce and Rose "hey my babies and hey my love"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"Hey beautiful." Lacey laughed, diving into the pool and laughing at the dogs barking after surfacing inches from Kay, stealing a deep kiss. "Mmm, someone's wet..."  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
"you literally flipped into my lap..that's kind of true love right?" smiling at the barks and kissing back, holding the back of Lacey's neck, other hand on her abs  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"I'd say so... you carried me." Lacey laughed, stroking her lovers back softly. "You're so beautiful."  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
"i'd carry you everywhere, over a wall of fire...through broken glass" smiling big and rubbing her nose on her woman's "i love you so much" the dogs bark again "what are you two barking at?"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"They want momma's attention." Lacey laughed. "Or miss kitty is bugging them again."  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
"always" laughing "Sky loves to tease them alot..then cuddles to you when they growl" kissing her woman's neck and grabbing that booty  
"you have amazing abs and tanlines Lacey and beautiful boobs and a lovely cock"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"She's a minx that cat." Lacey laughed, spanking her lover. "Babe, you horny?"  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
"like her Mom" kissing on Lacey's cheek smirking "obvious?"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"Little bit." Lacey laughed, kissing Kay softly. "You're cute all needy."  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
Kay kissed back "you too, all cuddlly to feel my warmth" her cock got hard as they kissed  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"Mmm, you are warm... and hard." Lacey teased, moving to rub her cock against Kay's as they kissed. "I love you, my horny Kay."  
Sarah Logan18/10/2020  
smiling softly rubbing back "mmm damn look at you just as hard as me" deepening the kiss "love you beautiful" undressing then helping Lacey, suckling on a tit  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
Lacey giggled, stroking Kay's hair. "Well, I'm all yours... as long as I get that cute ass later."  
Kay Hansen18/10/2020  
"mmm of course" slowly stroking her girl's cock as she suckled then kissed Lacey "i miss being fucked"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"Well, you won't have to now babe... I'm here."  
Kay Hansen18/10/2020  
"i never been this happy Lacey" pulling herself up on the side of the pool, playfully putting her feet on her woman's shoulders  
"you are so sexy"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"I love you." Lacey smiled, kissing Kay before moving to suck her cock.  
Kay Hansen18/10/2020  
"mmmm love you too babe" *licking her lips holding Lacey's hair back  
"damn you do that so well"  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"You taught me well babe..." Lacey teased. "All those nights I couldn't move..."  
Kay Hansen18/10/2020  
laughing softly "couldn't help it, you deserve all the love i give you" leaning down for another kiss, her cock throbbing  
Lacey Ryan18/10/2020  
"I love you too." Lacey murred, kissing Kay softly.  
Kay Hansen18/10/2020  
"mmm damn that mouth can work me so good girl" standing to help her girl out of the pool, checking her out  
"Marry Me...my Unstoppable Goddess" kneeling and staring  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"If I say yes... promise we can adopt a new babygirl? I'm not trying to make kiddos."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"i promise babe" laughing and sucking on Lacey for a bit, holding the base  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
Lacey smiled, humming softly. "Then yes, yes yes yes."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
Kay looked up as she started to rub her wife's pussy while bobbing then pulling off the take Lacey onto the big comfy lounger kissing her  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
Lacey moaned softly, letting Kay have her way.  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
moving down to suckle some more then lick that yummy lil pussy, smiling up at her wife "why are you so adorable and sexy?"  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"because I love you." Lacey teased softly.  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
flexing with a cute smirk as she kneeled up to slide in, and leaned down to kiss Lacey thrusting  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
Lacey moaned, kissing back. "Mmm, god that's so good babe."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"i know my love mmmm" setting the pace feeling her wife's arms around her smiling softly "love you so much"  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"Love you too."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
sucking Lacey's neck and chest pushing hard  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
Lacey moaned. "Fuck, you trying to make me cum fast?"  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"uh huh" laughing at the reaction "you cute baby" her chest hovering over Lacey's face as she balanced on her tippy toes, watching that cock bounce "damn you stay so stiff"  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"I do... it's all talent." Lacey laughed, moaning even as she got close. "Fuck."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"same" laughing so hard kissing on wife's cheeks and neck "my baby" cumms hard  
"ohhh shit" sliding out quick to get in her ass, kneeling up and sucking some toes  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
Lacey giggled, moaning as she came, curling her toes.  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
smiling and biting playfully then tickling them "that good huh?" smiling and lays on her wife's chest kissing her  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"Mmmhm... I still want that pretty booty though."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"nothing makes me happier than seeing that big smile and those eyes staring lovingly at me...can't wait to take you to Vegas and marry your sexy ass" pulling out and straddling Lacey's cock "mmmm"  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"Ready babe?"  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"mmmhmm" rubbing her wife's chest riding slowly smiling and kissing her wife  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
Lacey smirked, flipping them to really 'take' her wife, kissing her fiercely. "God I love you."  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"ohhhhh" holding on and kissing back, playing with Lacey's hair, dick throbbing "love you"  
Lacey Ryan19/10/2020  
"Still feel good babe?"  
Kay Hansen19/10/2020  
"always with you, here babe" kissing on those freckled checks then suckling a tit, offering hers "love how your ass bounces when you push"  
Lacey RyanYesterday at 00:46  
"You're so sexy."  
Kay HansenYesterday at 00:47  
clenching and blushing  
Lacey RyanYesterday at 03:30  
"Ready to take it babe?"  
Kay HansenYesterday at 03:31  
"mmm yeah" holding your cheek moaning  
Lacey RyanYesterday at 04:49  
Lacey smiled, finally letting herself cum.  
Kay HansenYesterday at 04:50  
breathing deep and kissing Lacey deep, toes curling  
Lacey RyanYesterday at 17:57  
"Mmm, feel that babe?"  
Kay HansenYesterday at 17:57  
"mmm very much my love" hugging you tight cuddling  
Lacey RyanToday at 00:39  
"Ready to take this inside?"  
Kay HansenToday at 00:39  
"yup, in that big comfy bed" smiling and standing helping Lacey up "my Princess"


	2. Julianna Pena/Karol Rosa Part 1

Julianna PenaYesterday at 19:44  
Julianna tried to move past the bullshit with Gina, upset this happened and moving on with their daughter Izzy, they have not even had sex in over a year cause of filming and Juli's training. Now getting advice from her good friend and fellow fighter Karol Rosa "i'm sorry for crying so much, i trusted her, i loved her and now this...complete trash" sipping her coffee as Izzy watched some cartoons with Karol's niece who she brought over "I cannot have Izzy growing up around that"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 19:53  
"She'll be fine babe... she's got you." Karol spoke softly, wiping Julianna's eyes gently. "You girls can always move in with us? I know Nika'd love seeing Iz more often... and you know I'll always look after you, my best boo..."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 19:55  
smiling and nodding softly "thanks Karol" patting her friend's hand, hugging her gently "yeah she would, always asking for a sleepover, sure i need to get out of this house" smiling again watching the girls dancing to the music  
"and you can deal with my attitude better"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 19:58  
Karol smiled, hugging Juli softly. "Your attitude? You mean the times you need a little spanking and a lot of TLC?" She asked teasingly. "Why don't we let the girls play for a bit and go see what we can do about making happier memories for you before you leave? Like.... wreck that bitches stuff?"  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 19:59  
laughing and putting head down "Karol..." nudging into her bestie and kissing her cheek "i love you...you know exactly how to make me feel like less of a trainwreck, been a rough year"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 20:02  
"I love you too Juli, always have." Karol teased, kissing her friend's forehead softly. "Even when you're all trainwreck and tears... just means I gotta make my girl smile that cute smile again..."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 20:03  
smiling big leaning into her bestie "of course boo" patting her leg as they talked "you absolute stud you"  
standing and grabbing the now empty cups "the girls will be ok...wanna come sit in the hot tub?" putting the cups in the kitchen, kissing the girls' cheeks "we'll get you some more movies, you keep watching this one too much" teasing and dancing a bit with Izzy "love ya lil bit"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:07  
"Your stud maybe." Karol teased, following Juli. "That sounds fun." Karol laughed, dancing with Nika for a moment before taking Juli's hand. "Love you, precious girls..." She added, leading Juli away before adding a quieter... "Love you most, my sweet Juli."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:10  
laughing and holding your hand twirling, following to the hot tub "i just wanna move on from this and settle down, i feel horrible that Izzy loses someone but i mean it, i can't have that around my child" dropping her robe  
"i wanna help you with Nika"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:12  
"You do?" Karol asked softly, dropping her own robe before kissing Juli to get into the tub, holding a hand out to Juli as invite. "So you'll move in and be... my girl? my woman? my... wife?"  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:14  
kissing back and stepping in, holding her friend's hand as she sat down to settle, biting lip "omg Karol" tearing up again, holding her friend's cheek kissing her again, feeling it felt right since Karol's been there for her and Izzy "yes"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:16  
"I love you, Juli... my girl." Karol murmured, kissing Juli deeply but sweetly, doing her best to control her feelings.  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:17  
"i love you too Mi Rosa" melting as she slid her arms around Karol's shoulder making out, playing with her hair, a hand now resting on her girl's chest then laughing  
"hiding your bird when your sister took your pic, and that shirt you had on"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:21  
"You got me all flustered." Karol admitted. "I love you Juli... and I didn't trust that bitch with you at all."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:23  
gasping "me?" teasing and smacking a shoulder playfully laughing again then got serious "i am naive ok? i'm sorry Karol" laying her head on her girl's chest pouting "Izzy means so much to me, i don't regret having a baby for her but dammit, i wish i would have hooked up with you"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:24  
"It's okay baby, I have you now." Karol smiled. "Izzy's my kid anyways, fuck that bitch, best she was was a sperm donor." She paused then added. "You can still hook up with me."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:25  
holding a giggle, slowly rubbing on Karol's abs and her cock "mmm you Brazilians are so hung...ooo heard Liz hooked up with Bethe"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:26  
"Mmm, Liz has always wanted Bethe's D..." Karol laughed. "Soft hands babe..."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:27  
"yeah, didn't think she'd be that open, she's like so heavy into her pride and so masculine, if they're happy...congrats" smiling and slowly rubbing it up and down "mmm, mine now"  
licking at the head  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:30  
"She's still with a woman... she can still be proud." Karol shot back quickly, then took a breath. "It's... not easy being a she-dick in this world." Karol smiled, stroking Juli's hair gently. "Mmm, yeah babe, all yours...."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:31  
"i know baby, you told me so much and i support you for staying strong about it" looking up as she began to suck on it, gagging as she tried to take it down  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:35  
"Slowly baby, just relax..." Karol murmured, stroking Juli's hair. "Trust me and relax, or you'll choke... and probably throw up."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:36  
pulling off "i waited this long and how many times have i got to see it" glaring "i did my fair share of puking" licking over the thick head, stroking and playing with those balls "why you have to be so damn hung?"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:42  
"Yeah, I remember..." Karol laughed. "At least you didn't vomit in ring... yet." She was smirking as she added. "Why you have to have a gag reflex?"  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:43  
"or shit..." making a face laughing "my God, Laura still laughs about Tonya kissing her after vomiting" shrugging and taking it again, bobbing  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:45  
"Mmm, she married her tho... both of them did." Karol smirked, stroking Juli's hair softly. "Atta girl."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 22:46  
"they are adorable, Tonya spoils her to pieces" smiling as she pulled off with a pop, leaning up for a kiss  
Karol RosaYesterday at 22:59  
"Tonya's soft for her cutie." Karol smirked, kissing Juli. "Not as cute as you though... my Juli... lil miss tough-and-wet."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:02  
"you're not soft" being sexy as she gave head, shaking her ass and moving her hair to show off her hard nipples, rubbing them on Karol's cock "mmm love you baby" licking those balls and sucking one humming on them, her soft hands all over her girl's body  
Karol RosaYesterday at 23:15  
"Mmm, hard for my babe." Karol smirked. "Love you too babydoll." She spoke softly, kissing Juli when she sat up a little. "Such skilled hands and lips.... I'm glad you'll be mine now."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:18  
kneeling up to make out smiling and straddling her future wife "mmm fuck, don't hurt me" holding on  
"got my tits all pebbly"  
Karol RosaYesterday at 23:20  
"Such a cute girl..." Karol smirked, kissing Juli, pulling her closer as she slowly bucked up into her. "Shhh babe, I'll be gentle... just want my sweet girl to feel good."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:21  
kissing back holding Karol's cheek, chest pressed as she began to ride the buck, each time she grunted, ass bounced  
"God yesss" holding the back of Karol's head offering her tits  
Karol RosaYesterday at 23:32  
"Mmm good girl." Karol smirked, moving to suck and kiss at Juli's chest as she made a pace.  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:33  
smiling big loving this so much, feeling so loved "mmmm Karol" holding her girl's hair a bit  
"let me stretch a bit" slowly pulling off to stand rubbing herself, slipping but catching herself laughing "oh shit" her ass facing Karol now  
Karol RosaYesterday at 23:38  
Karol laughed, lightly spanking her before kissing her bare buttocks. "Careful, don't need you breaking yourself..." She teased, slipping into Juli again. "Horny little girl, so wet you fall for me..."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:39  
squeaking and biting her lip looking back with a smirk "mmm hey stud, thanks for worrying, ohhh fuck!" now in doggystyle, taken from behind and flipping her hair back and holding the side of the tub  
Karol RosaYesterday at 23:47  
"Mmm, been a long time for you huh gorgeous?" Karol teased, pushing a little deeper. "Your cute ass better be ready to get laid a lot... you deserve to be spoilt."  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:48  
"yeah too long baby" sighing and feeling content now, smiling and pulling Karol for a kiss, holding her cheek, gripping her hand  
Karol RosaYesterday at 23:56  
"Shame on her... but I got you now..." Karol murred, kissing Juli deeply, smirking as she added a teased... "You going to let me take you inside and ravish you baby?"  
Julianna PenaYesterday at 23:58  
"enough about her, i'm safe with you" moaning into the kiss, laughing softly "kind of hard to say no now huh?" sticking tongue out and pulling off again, standing to get out "mmm my poor vagina, gonna kiss it better?" taking her love to the bed, kids sleeping on the sleeping bags  
Karol RosaToday at 00:00  
"You know I gotchu baby." Karol promised, leading Juli in and upstairs. "Babygirl, I'm going to make it so good for you... and yeah, maybe even kiss your cute pussy better."  
Julianna PenaToday at 00:02  
smiling big grabbing a towel to dry them off "we can 69 after you wreck me" smacking that booty, feeling lucky and laying down rubbing herself, her cute feet rubbing on that cock  
Karol RosaToday at 00:05  
"Mmm, is that a promise..." Karol asked, grabbing Juli's teasing foot to kiss it softly. "Ready for some more? Like... babymaker level pleasure?"  
Julianna PenaToday at 00:08  
"mmhmm" playing with her hair moving it back then rubbing her tits, licking one, toes wiggling "a baby with my bestie and a Dream Wedding? mmm come here you stud" pulling her girl down kissing her  
Karol RosaToday at 01:25  
Karol smirked, laughing softly as she kissed Juli deeply, gently pulling her down onto her cock, rocking into her as she kissed her again, her smile soft when she pulled back a little. "Mmm, my gorgeous wife to be... my sweet sexy babymama."  
Julianna PenaToday at 01:26  
beaming as she smiled into the kisses, toes curled into Karol's ass "mmm love you so much" staring lovingly and preparing for some more love making, holding a cheek as she was fucked, moaning  
Karol RosaToday at 01:28  
"Love you too, you gorgeous girl... my gorgeous girl." Karol smiled, slightly upping her pace and smirking at the clench. "Oh babe.... so needy...." She murmured, gently scooping Juli closer, holding her shoulders a little more firmly as she pressed deeper, feeling her release coming. "Ready babygirl?"  
Julianna PenaToday at 01:32  
"you're gorgeous my love" screaming out "oohhhhhhh Karol!" legs straighten out in pleasure feeling every inch slide into her deep "daaaam" hugging tightly trying to remain calm and cummming hard "fuck you're so big" biting lip, eyes closed nodding  
Karol RosaToday at 15:34  
"Mmm, good girl, just breathe..." Karol soothed, pushing into a pace, not taking long to find her own release into Julianna. "Such a needy girl you couldn't hold on? Poor thing... we'll have to teach you stamina again babe."


	3. Rose Namajunas/Drea Stockton Part 1

Drea StocktonYesterday at 20:41  
Detroit born straight girl Drea loved MMA and Boxing and always dreamed of covering it on her Podcast along with Detroit sports. Residing in Stockton, CA and now known as Drea Stockton for her podcast name, she was living her dream of chatting with the likes of Erin Andrews, Elena Delle Donne, and Holly Holm, even a few stars of The Women's National Soccer team

"hello and welcome to Drea...On The Nine...my After Dark podcast featuring a more intimate view inside my head"

she smiled softly talking about some MMA fights she's watched and attended recently and even who she was crushing on and enjoying "well, my guest tonight, and i am a fangirling so much right now...Thug Rose Namajunas...now i heard she was dating Joanna and Jessica Andrade but i'm told she's now single"

adjusting her headset, the blonde, blue eyed hottie just blushed to herself wearing just an orange bra and long skirt, barefoot and relaxed as Rose entered the room "well hello Rose" said in her soft, sweet voice  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 21:06  
"Hello, miss gossip." Rose smiled, stealing a soft kiss to the cheek. "Yes, I am indeed single... and very much looking."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 21:08  
giggling softly, biting her lip at the kiss "well ladies out there listening...you heard it here first, she's single and ready to mingle" smiling and getting started as she settled against the pillows "so, i first met you at the weigh-ins when you fought and beat Joanna J...how was it becoming Champion that night?" also in the room was a nice, comfy bed with a mic from the ceiling that Drea loved to just relax while doing shows and she was pretty much naked during broadcasts, since the shows were at her personal, private home studio  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 21:56  
"Well, sometimes it's nice to win... especially with such sweet fans yelling for the win." Rose answers softly, glancing across at Drea as she added. "Not to mention someone who blushes as sweetly as you have lately, miss Drea." Rose had smirked as she began to toy with her jean button, clearly asking permission to remove them.  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 21:58  
"it was for sure one of the best upsets in the UFC..." smiling big looking over her friend, nodding "get comfy, i don't mind" adjusting the mic a bit "i was upset when you dropped the title to Andrade, what was that weigh in like when she handed you that rose?"  
as she removed her skirt to show matching panties  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 22:25  
"People cried." Rose grinned, removing her jeans, smirking when her boxers slid off with them and shrugging, moving to join Drea on the bed as she spoke softly. "She's a little flirt... but she's not my type..." She spoke lightly, but moved to touch Drea's bare thigh. "There is someone... very close by... who is."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 22:29  
"i cried" pouting a bit then laughing as Rose went to remove her jeans, seeing her dick pop out "oh my Rose...a little excited huh?" Drea moved her hair back smiling as Rose joined her "well, two studs normally wouldn't attracted right? you seem to want someone...wait..." realizing she was in the woman's sights "but...i'm.." watching the cock rest on Rose's abs, her hand now on her friend's on her thigh "i'd uhh...go gay for you"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 22:31  
"Oh darling." Rose smiled. "Just a little." She was smirking as Drea's words faltered. "Would you?" She asked softly, leaning to kiss Drea softly, stroking her thumb over Drea's thigh. "because I'd love to steal you away from those useless men you keep courting... they can't possibly be as in love with you as I am."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 22:34  
"who wouldn't...you're a stud" smiling again as she held Rose's arm, feeling her bicep and kissing back, giving another look "i figure you're not talking with your dick like some of them either" laughing softly, her hand softly feeling on the woman's shaved head kissing her again, the straps of her bra nearly down her arms  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 22:43  
"I wouldn't dare..." Rose teased, kissing Drea a little more firmly. "You are too wonderful to do that to..." She was smirking as she added a teasingly whispered. "So wet, already? Someone's been wanting some attention for a while..."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 22:46  
"you have no idea...i get so turned on doing these latenight podcasts, usually naked" staring and helping Rose with her shirt then pulling her bra off "yes folks listening, i was just asked out by this amazingly beautiful fighter and i accepted, your girl Drea is no longer single and here's a little fun fact...she's got a nice penis"  
slipping her panties off having a nice trimmed bush "any special talents you'd like to share?"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 22:51  
Rose smirked, kissing Drea deeply again. "Sorry ladies, she's all mine... and I'm hers." She spoke softly, trailing a soft hand over Drea's stomach, spelling out 'Love you' with her finger as she answered the question. "Mmm, beyond turning pretty ladies like you? My darling Drea?" She asked teasingly. "Nothing the fans would ever see but I do have rather a talent for knotting cherry stems with my tongue."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 22:52  
holding the back of her girl's head kissing back, pressing chest to hers "mmmm, ooo" biting lip with a big smile nodding, rubbing her hands up and down her girl's chest "wow you too?" teasing with another smile "too bad nobody can see this, but damn you have me even more curious now"  
her hand rubbing over that cock, watching it harden  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 22:55  
"Mmm, maybe I can show you soon..." Rose smirked, stroking her hands up to tease at Drea's chest. "Are we... letting your listeners in?" She asked softly, moving to tease her thumb over Drea's clit, her voice low and teasing as she added. "They can't see, but I don't mind them hearing..."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 22:57  
"yeah they can listen" letting out a content moan at the feel of those long fingers "for a fighter, you sure have a gentle touch...God Rose i'm in love girl" rubbing on the cock more, flicking the head with her thumb "folks, you should see how hard she is, like damn I will keep this Thug happy"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 22:58  
"I love you too Drea darling." Rose murmured. "I'm gentle unless I need to fight... especially with things like this..." She smiled softly as she eased her fingers into Drea, teasing gently. "Mmm, she's wet too.... the perfect girl."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:00  
"love you Rose" kissing her girl's cheek, arching as her toes curled "ohhh yesss i didn't know how much i needed this, smiling with a blush as she stroked the cock slowly* "how's that feel honey?" kissing on Rose's neck  
"girl got some big feet, average for a fighter"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:02  
"You have such soft hands darling..." Rose smiled, leaning to whisper. "Want to see my favorite naughty part trick, my wet little princess?"  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:03  
nodding and staring "mmhmm" stretching in pleasure "i'm so damn flustered right now, best night here on Drea After Dark"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:06  
"Mmm, we've barely even started." Rose teased, moving to suck herself and smiling as she did so, aware of Drea's breath catching. "Mmm, told you I could... do many naughty things, even if my poor mother did catch me rather a lot..."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:09  
"oh we have all the time in the World, latenights are my time" smiling softly and watching, eyes widen "oh my gosh she's self pleasuring, like..." Drea adjusted for a closer look, laughing "oh did she? what was Julita's reaction?" kissing Rose's cock softly as she sucked herself  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:11  
"Shock mostly... and some tears...." Rose admitted. "She thought I might never chose to find someone else when I could help myself..." She smiled slightly as she added. "At least she was wrong... I have a beautiful woman, all mine..." She moved to kiss Drea's neck before whispering a teasing. "Spread for me baby, we can tell them when I'm in, but they'll know anyway..."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:14  
"oh wow well...she'd be pretty happy now i'm sure" smiling and laying back pulling Rose over her "mmm i'm now laying back with this cutie ontop of me, her cock is throbbing after sucking herself and i got a little taste, it's yummy, i'll get some more of that later" kissing on Rose's cheeks "a cute bubble butt too" pinching it then opening wider  
"honestly, how nice was Andrade's cock though?"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:27  
"Mmm, you can suck later baby." Rose teased, easing into Drea. "Nice but... still not quite my usual style..." She paused, giving one good push to fill Drea fully as she added. "This is..." She was smirking as she started her pace, glancing at the microphone adding... "Your beloved interviewer is absolutely being taken... enjoy the show ladies."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:31  
smiling and staring at her love "oohhh she's thick" letting out a loud squeak, knowing folks listening were giggling "Rose!" laughing softly into her neck, hugging her, rubbing over her back and squeezing that cute booty again unable to talk, just moans heard, toes cracking when they curled  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:37  
"Not saying no are you love?" Rose teased softly, kissing Drea's neck softly as she began to push in a little more firmly as she made her pace. "Mmm, careful darling..." She purred, gently massaging Drea's feet as she pushed deeper, kissing Drea sweetly as she added. "No need to break these sweet little feet for me... my toe curling cutie." She had let out a soft moan as she pushed yet deeper, feeling the clenching. "Such a sweet sexy little pussy begging to be wrecked..."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:40  
"i can't say no to you" whispering and smirking, licking at one of Rose's cute lil ears "baby ears, so cute" toes curled again as they kissed, loving her feet played with "your fault, God it feels sooo good" arms around those broad shoulders, adjusting to suck at her lover's chest, firm grip  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:42  
"Mmm, says the woman with such skilled lips..." Rose murred, running a gentle hand into Drea's hair, pulling her head up for a kiss before she slightly upped her pace, her voice soft. "I'll have to try them elsewhere when we're quite done..." She was smirking as she added. "You can taste yourself on me darling."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:44  
"oh darling, you just wait" big grin staring lovingly as she was soaked enough to comfortably take every inch, still wincing and kissing back "gladly my love" kissing Rose again deeply and passionately  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:50  
"Still so tight darling..." Rose murmured, nuzzling Drea's neck softly when she winced. "Relax... I've got you." She was smiling as she kissed Drea again, deeply, passionately and tenderly, upping her pace slightly again. "You sure you can handle me... taking you daily?"  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:51  
"gotta loosen me a bit, been a while and the sex was awful" rubbing Rose's head pouting but relieved to get some better sex with this amazingly cute and strong woman, falling more and more for her, moaning into the kiss "i love you" nodding and using her legs to push Rose deeper  
"let me taste that spunk"  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:55  
"Oh poor love... well, I'll have you well-pleasured now." Rose promised. "I love you, my sweetheart." She paused, burying herself as deep as possible when she finally released her spunk, pulling Drea down a little harder onto her, feeling her buck a little. "That's my girl." She was smirking as she let her lips brush Drea's ear. "I'll make you my babymama, my pretty Drea... you and this beautiful tight little pussy."  
Drea StocktonYesterday at 23:58  
"ahhhhhh" Drea shook a bit, gripping those shoulders hard as she bucked to take what Rose offered on her release, kissing her cheek smiling softly "you and that big gorgeous cock my love" sweating as they talk post-sex, knowing they weren't done and ready for it "God, that felt so good my Rose" holding Rose's cheeks in her soft hands, kissing her again, thumbs flicking those cute baby ears  
Rose NamajunasYesterday at 23:59  
"You felt wonderful Drea... which rather proves my earlier point. Men are useless." She withdrew from Drea slowly, stroking her chest softly as she kissed her again. "Now, what was that about wanting to taste me...?"  
Drea StocktonToday at 00:02  
catching her breath after her own intense orgasm "mmmm yeah they are, sorry not sorry to all the assholes out there listening, and that sexualize women and use them...what a shame you give the good men out there a bad name" stroking that cock kissing back, smiling after relaxing from her little rant "lay back my love" slowly sitting up, propping another pillow for Rose  
"guess i don't have to ask to see you suck a dick hun..I can watch you suck your own" smiling and kissing on her girl's neck  
Rose NamajunasToday at 05:01  
Rose smiled, laying back. "Mmm, you're hot when you rant." She teased. "You can always watch me baby.... but I want to watch you tonight."  
Drea StocktonToday at 05:04  
giggling "am I?" patting Rose's cheek kissing it "you're hot yourself" smiling as she moved down stroking and licking those balls, then slowly started to give head  
Rose NamajunasToday at 05:46  
Rose moaned softly. "Mmm, damn, and you got skills with that cute mouth."  
Drea StocktonToday at 05:47  
perking eyebrows looking up and bobbing, setting a slow pace, gripping the base  
Rose NamajunasToday at 05:48  
"Keep going baby and you'll really get to taste the rainbow."  
Drea StocktonToday at 05:50  
laughing softly between breaths, pulling off and slurping the balls and the shaft "mmm so delicious" going back to bobbing, trying to take more down  
Rose NamajunasToday at 05:51  
"Mmm, all for you babe." Rose teased, soon giving her the 'second taste' she'd talked about.  
Drea StocktonToday at 05:52  
drinking it all down catching every drop then slowly pulling off drooling then moving up with her tongue smiling and rubbing her nose on Rose's  
Rose NamajunasToday at 05:52  
Rose smiled, kissing her softly again. "That's my girl."


End file.
